1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method that is herein described as a Transmedian Storage and Transfer Device (TSTD) that will provide a more useful system for information storage, retrieval, and computation. This is achieved by increasing the speed and storage capacity beyond that provided by existing computers and related systems. To obtain these benefits, the TSTD utilizes a spherical surface for information storage along with a system detector that can be point-like, line-like, or spherical. Further more, multiple spheres can be incorporated into the TSTD thus resulting in a sphere matrix. The present art will improve the current technology by providing unexpected results as it relates to speed, convenience, security and information retrieval. The present art and novel new invention provides a completely new principle of operation for the storage and retrieval of data. In fact this novel new art provides unsuggested combination of old and antiquated technology that does not relate to the present art.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of different types of storage devices and computers are well known in the art. It is known that the usefulness of a computer system is limited by the speed at witch its operations can be conducted and the amount of information that can be stored within the system. These limitations are the result of existing computer theory, design, and construction. In comparison to the human brain, it is possible for a large volume of information to be stored in various existing systems, however the information cannot be quickly retrieved or acted upon. And although many computer systems can operate quickly, the amount of information processed in those systems is relatively limited. To increase the speed of operation (storage, retrieval, and command execution), and to increase the information storage capacity, a new transmedian storage and transfer device (TSTD) has been designed. This novel and new invention overcomes previous limitations. The speed and storage capacity of this invention will allow for higher machine function. Ultimately, this invention may allow for data correlation and interpretation on levels approaching that of the human brain.
Current computer systems rely primarily upon rotating planer surfaces to effect information storage and retrieval. All of the prior art surfaces and systems are set up on linear and 2 dimensional surfaces and device concepts. The surface area of a flat planar surface is strictly limited to the two dimensional interface between the surface of the storage device (e.g. hard-drive disk, CD (compact disk), etc.) which is usually a limited circular flat surface that provides on average only surface area with the standard CD of approximately 2.5 cm. A small spherical transmedian device holds a multiple increase in surface area versus a flat planar surface. It is known in mathematics that a flat circular surface has a surface area defined by πr2 and a spherical surface has a surface area defined by 4 πr2. This means that a sphere has 4 times the surface area of a flat planar circular surface such as a CD. Spheres also do not have to have a hole in the center of it like a CD or hard drive so that it can be spun at a particular rpm. The spherical device would be a solid device with a smooth or non-smooth surface. These surfaces, which can either be magnetic or optical (disk or disc), rotate about a mostly fixed detector. Inherent limitations arise from the necessary interaction of the detector to the flat rotating surface containing the stored or to be stored information. To overcome these limitations, the TSTD utilizes a spherical surface for information storage. And the system's detector can either be point-like (such as that which is in common use today), or it can be line-like and circle the storage sphere, or it can be spherical in shape itself and surround or be enclosed within the storage sphere in the same manner. The detector can use reflectance in order to detect the data on the surface of the sphere, such that a beam from the detector strikes a particular point on the surface of the sphere and the beam is reflected back to the detector and the data is absorbed, detected, etc., by the detector. Other enhancements to the use of reflectance would be the use of a wide-angle lens attached to the detector or the detector completely encompassing the sphere such that it is completely enclosed. The use of multiple detectors placed on quadrants around the sphere would work and the enhancements such as wide-angle lenses would empower the detectors full coverage of the surface of the sphere. The preferred placement of the detector is adjacent to the outside of the storage sphere however; it can be placed within the sphere. In addition to the single storage sphere and detector system thus far described, more than one sphere and detector can be incorporated into the TSTD depending upon the speed and storage capacity desired for the system. A multiple sphere system (sphere matrix) can be constructed which may allow for even greater system function. Various combinations of storage spheres and detectors are possible. These combinations include multiple detectors per storage sphere, various placement of the detectors within or outside of any given storage sphere or spheres, and the incorporation of multiple detector types (point, line, or sphere) within any system. For example, one TSTD may utilize a storage sphere surrounded by a detector sphere which has one or more detector points operating on its outside. Yet another variation of the TSTD may utilize a single point detector proximally placed between two storage spheres. Many variations are possible with this TSTD invention. Some variations have greater potential than others.
Different attempts at providing an effective storage have been developed using the same planar surface approach. No prior are found or ever will be found can described the present arts novelty. However for discussion purposes the following systems are in the same field but have no relative bearing on the present art. U.S. Pats. No. 6,449,697 is a patent for pre staging data into cache in preparations for data transfer operations and has nothing to do with the present art and does not teach a sphere for the storage of data, a magnetic filed for use, a spherical detector system that encompasses the data sphere, etc. This prior art has nothing to do with the present art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,688 is a device for the process of transferring streams of data between multiple storage units and multiple applications in a scalable and reliable manner. This again, uses old antiquated linear technology and thought, and does not teach or even elude to the novelty of the present art, this art does not teach a sphere for the storage of data, a magnetic filed for use, a spherical detector system that encompasses the data sphere, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,689 does teach the storing of compressed data on a hard disk drive, but again, this antiquated technology and thought does not have anything to do with the advancement in the art the present device does. In addition this art does not teach a sphere for the storage of data, a magnetic filed for use, a spherical detector system that encompasses the data sphere, etc.
While the prior art provides methods for the storage of data, its maximum capacity for storage on a DVD is 8.5 MB of data. On a spherical surface it would be 4 times that amount as a minimum with a smooth surface (in the neighborhood of 34 MB). This is purely for illustration purposes only. The technology (preset art) is so new that it brings about a basic paradigm shift in thought with regards to the storage of data. All of the prior art suffer from the limited one to two dimensional surface areas when dealing with a flat circular planar surface, there are additional drawbacks but need not be mentioned now. These are just some, but not all, of the limitations of the prior art.